Vueltas
by Clover.sn
Summary: Final alternativo situado después del capitulo 2 de la tercer temporada.


Esto es algo que lleva escrito mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón últimamente me llamaba poderosamente para que le diera los últimos retoques y lo saque a la luz, y bueno... logro su cometido y aquí esta ^.^

Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a su autor y creador.  
Clasificación: Apta para todo público.  
Resumen: Se podría decir que se trata de uno de los posibles futuros/desenlaces que me imagine de la serie, se sitúa después del capitulo 2 (The kids are allright) de la tercer temporada.

Vueltas

Llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo por semanas enteras, Ruby conocía una manera de salvar a Dean, pero no le dijo cual.

- Todo tiene un precio Sam -pronunció ella sin inmutarse- y este es uno que me voy a cobrar por adelantado, cuando lo vea pagado te cuento- se disponía a retirarse del cuarto cuando...

- Y quien me asegura que sea así -desconfiado y aun con la botella de agua bendita levantada-

- Nadie -sin perder tranquilidad y de espaldas, rotando sobre sus talones agrego- pero muchas opciones no tienes... ¿o si?

Odio darle la razón, pero reconocía que la demonio ahí en frente estaba en lo correcto, por lo que no encontró palabras para objetar.

- Nos estamos viendo Sam -y abandonó el cuarto-

Desde entonces la rubia solo hacía apariciones fugaces y misteriosas en diversos casos en los que se encontraban, ya sea para salvar las papas o dar alguna nueva información. Como la vez que estaban en Connecticut, hubo una gran concentración de demonios y ella le había dicho que era porque un nuevo aspirante al trono se había levantado y ahora su cuello tenía precio.

- Lilith puso precio a tu cabeza... y uno difícil de no codiciar. Tendrás que tener mas cuidado de ahora en más.

Y así como llego se fue.

También en otra ocasión le llego a preguntar:

- Que precio pagarías por salvar a Dean? -con tono sumamente serio-

- Cualquiera, a cualquier precio -sin titubear o pensarlo, ¿que tenía que pensar si su hermano hizo eso mismo por el? Pero de todas maneras el sabía el significado de esas palabras, y que tarde o temprano tendría que respaldarlas con acciones.

Y el día finalmente había llegado... unos días antes de cumplirse el año Ruby apareció y le dijo que tenía que tomar el mando del ejército demoníaco, que era tiempo de que Lilith cayera y el se alzara con gloria al derrotarla, para dejar en claro quien mandaba.

Tanto su padre como su hermano habían evitado a toda costa que eso sucediera, incluso su padre consentía en matarlo si eso sucedía. Pero entonces la demonio agregó:

- Es la única manera de que no se cumpla el contrato.

No entendía nada, ¿que tenía que ver el cumplimiento del contrato con que el sea el general infernal? Entonces Ruby le explico que el que tenía el contrato de Dean estaría bajo su mando, si bien no es cualquier demonio, él seria superior, y la cadena de mando no se rompe... se respeta o terminas muerto en el infierno o sufriendo un infierno en el infierno. Quedando como dueño del contrato de Dean y como tal hacer con él lo que quiera, incluso... anularlo sin perder su propia vida en el camino, el poder de estar al mando. Le dio la ubicación donde estaría Lilith y se retiro diciéndole que la decisión estaba en el, que ella estaría allí esperando.  
Durante todo ese tiempo no encontró manera de hacer a Dean salir de ese contrato, teniendo la esperanza de no necesitar lo que fuera que le dijera la demonio, pero no la encontró, y ahora era hacerse con el cargo que siempre había evadido por salvar a Dean, al final Gordon tenía razón... era un monstruo, porque la duda no lo asalta para decirle que era una idea absurda. Lo único que lo hacía siquiera pensarlo era cual iba a ser la reacción de Dean, pero aun así no le alcanzaba. Aunque eso significara que el mayor tendría que cumplir la última orden de su padre, pero al menos estaría vivo para obedecerla, y eso era lo único que quería... que estuviera vivo.

Y desde entonces eso es lo que espera... que su hermano llegue y le de la muerte que nunca le debió de quitar aquel día.

Lástima que eso no podría suceder, ahora el era inmortal.

Pero solo se podía esperar que el único Winchester con suficiente humanidad encontrara la forma de realizarlo, o alguien o algo más lo hiciera.

El espera... la inmortalidad es mortalmente aburrida.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
